Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for use on portable, hand held electronic, computing or Internet input and output devices, such as tablet computers, cellular or mobile smartphones, e-book readers and similar devices.
Description of the Prior Art
Tablet computers and e-readers and similar type electronic devices have been on the market for a while, but with models such as the Kindle Fire, the Barnes and Noble Nook, and Apple iPad and iPad mini, the popularity of these electronic devices is greater than ever. All registered and unregistered trademarks mentioned in this application are the property of their respective owners. Traditional tablet and e-reader device covers typically protect the device from scratches and dents and some models allow the device to stand upright—hands free—for horizontal (or landscape) viewing. While these covers allow for the protection of the device, they do not typically address the human interaction of holding the device while the cover is on, sometimes making the device more difficult to hold by hand for extended periods of time.